Light Up My World
by YoungJapaneseWriter
Summary: Welcome to the life of Malayne Tensuko. Living with her brother and two kids, Malayne must juggle being a mom and holding her biggest secret. How will the Host club react when they find out? (Sorry about the summary)
1. Introduction

Chapter Intro:

In this world there are many different things than that we are used to, yet so many similarities.

In this world one main difference between our world and this world is soul mates. Soul mates in their world means walking into a room and their heart literally lights up. The closer they get to their one and only the brighter the light gets. Everyone has one soul mate in the world, they may meet them at 2 or they may ever meet them at 98, but one thing is for sure, you will always meet them. Some people believe that they don't need to wait and will love whoever they want and ignore the person they are suppose to love. Most of the time they end up so hurt that they don't bother trying to find their soul mate or even caring if they love them or not. In this world, love is found by the light in your heart.

In this world there is another main difference and that difference is death. Death in our world normally comes naturally or by the hand of another human (unfortunately), but in their world the only thing that causes death to the human race is what we would call a Reaper. Each Reaper has his own category and age that he must hunt down and kill.

I.E.: One reaper may have old people from 80-100 years of age.

Reapers are able to change the way they look as they work, some stay with the cloak and scythe look while others look like children, family members of the dying. Anything to make them less scared of dying. Reapers are just like normal humans basically. They eat, drink, age, go to school, have kids. They are people who love and people who hate. In this world, most people don't understand if they find out, but not many people know.

In their world there is a woman of 18 years. She has twins and is a twin. She has not found her soul mate and does not want to find him/her. She lives for her kids and for her brother, the only days she has to herself and with her kids are on Saturdays and Sundays. She works at a family owned bar, she goes to college, she works as a Reaper, she is a mother to two wonderful kids.

In this world there is a man of 18 years. He is the twin of the woman, he works as a Reaper, He works at the family owned bar, and he goes to school at Ouran High. He loves his niece and nephew, he loves his job, and he loves his sister. He has not found his soul mate no matter who he/she is.

In their world people live and die everyday by the hands of Reapers, but these two Reapers sure have made a big impact on their world and will continue to in the eyes of many people to come. Welcome to the lives of Myuji and Malayne Tensuko with her children Mana and Morikuni. Four Reapers that are unlike many other Reapers, here to flip the Ouran Host Club upside down.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: 3rd Person:

Family. Family is one of the most important things in life, whether they are blood or not. Family are the people that take care of you when they don't have to. They love you for you, no matter how stupid your decisions are. As long as you have family life can be a little easier. You may not hae your parents, or grandparents, you may not have friends, but there is always family even if they are adopted or if you are adopted.

For the past two months the Tensuko family had been the quiet neighbors to the Fujioka family. Every once in a while the two people family would hear the baby twins laughing or crying, nothing out of the ordinary. For the past two months the older twin brother, Myuji, would do the courtesy of walking Haruhi to school. Of course Myuji went to school with her, being her senior of two years. Haruhi never complained when she opened her front door at 8:30 and saw him standing there promptly with a smile on his face. He watched over the younger girl with a slight brotherly tone in his eyes.

Everyday for the past two months Myuji has been going into class 3A and sitting by the "Zuka" cousins, as he liked to call them. Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukini Haninozuka were well known in the class for their club, the Host Club. As time went on they slowly adopted a friendship with their new classmate, as did the Host Club. They never stalked his house, never was too curious about his living nature or anything. This confused Haruhi, Tamaki was always on about commoners and the way they lived.

Haruhi went to the club as per usual, and of course as she opened the door, she saw all the guys hanging out and getting ready for the girls to come. As she entered the room her white shirt started to show a red tint, showing that her soulmate was in the same room as her. She smiled slightly, her and Tamaki both knew and on some level she was thankful it was him. She would never admit that though. She knew she would come to love her idiot, but right now she just wanted to focus on getting through school.

The guys smiled as a welcome and went back to their businesses. The third years sat on a couch and were chatting about their homework for the night, the twins we planning something mischievous no doubt, Tamale was bouncing over to greet Haruhi, and Kyoya on his computer as always. Today the club was just having a meeting, more more like had one day of relaxing, and would actually resume on Monday.

"Hey Kyoya?" Myuji asked his younger friend lazily.

"Yes?" He skeptically asked

"Is the club doing anything tomorrow?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to make sure, I have to help move tomorrow and I didn't want to miss anything." Myuji relayed with a bored face

"You're moving My-chan?" Mitsukini asked cutely

"Yea, my sister finally purchased her new house right next to our aunt and uncle. She felt horrible that her two kids were cramped in an appartment building. She said they needed room to run." He explained

"How old is your sister?" The twins asked in unison

Myuji never said much about his twin, he didn't hate her or anything, he just never knew what to say about her or the rest of his family for that matter. How do you tell people that you are a reaper? The world knew about reapers and persecuted them or isolated them, sometimes both.

"My sister is 18. We are twins, I'm the older twin but she is much smarter than me. She has twins of her own, goes to college, and has two jobs." Myuji said thoughtfully

"So she found her true soulmate?" Tamaki asked

"No." Myuji said with a final tone.

He hated talking about the guy who manipulated his sister into giving up her virginity and getting her pregnant. they never saw him after he was told.

"Do you guys want some help?" Haruhi asked referring the move.

"We don't want to be rude. If you want to help I won't object but don't feel obligated." Myuji waved his hands frantically.

"I'm not doing anything tomorrow and besides I never got to meet the infamous Malayne Tensuko." Haruhi joked.

"I want to help to!" Tamaki shouted, obviously trying to impress Haruhi.

The rest of the club agreed because even if they didn't Tamaki would drag them.

"Do you hire movers?" Kyoya asked

"No. My sister didn't want to waste money on that. She said she would rather do something on her own for free than to pay someone a lot of money to do it." Myuji chuckled. His sister was an odd one.

"I suppose I can get some private police to help..." Kyoya mused.

"Shouldn't they be ya know...policing?" Myuji asked.

"They aren't normal police. They are hired by my family to help us when need be." Kyoya stated and left it at that.

"Riiight, anyway that would be great. I don't want to carry all my sister's books. She likes to read more than a normal person should." Myuji shivered.

Malayne had many boxes filled with books, they were not small boxes. They were almost as big as Mitsukini, and they were filled to the brim. Myuji was not sure where or how his sister collected so many, and he was kind of afraid to ask.

"We will be starting at 11 tomorrow, so you know. Come at any time. My sister will be happy to meet you guys. She likes to meet my friends." Myuji smiled.

_Maybe she will make friends with them as well. She needs some friends._

Myuji hoped silently that his thought would come true. He knew his sister was lonely, but she would never admit it. He loved his twin but sometimes he wondered how she had gotten the short end of the stick in life.


	3. Chapter 2

**So I kinda realized that you guys have no idea what Myuji looks like (I'll tell you about Malayne in this chapter) so I will give you a little insight.**

**Myuji Tensuko:**

**Age: 18**

**Hair: Born apple red hair, dyed green on top with black o bottom. Messy, straight hair.**

**Eyes: Bright Turquoise**

**Height: 6 foot 2**

**Species: Reaper**

**Tattoos: Super Smash Brothers Melee full sleeve tattoo, Scythe on left hand, DNA structure down his spine and a small rocket in the middle of his pinky finger.**

**Piercings: Tongue and Eyebrow**

Chapter Two: 3rd Person:

When Myuji got home on Friday night his sister had gotten done painting the twins room and replacing the carpet. How she found out how to do these things he would have no idea. The twins were sound asleep in Malayne's room, and some food was laid out for Myuji, Malayne was about to head off to start putting furniture back in the room when she was stopped by her brother.

"Malayne, you know how I met some friends?" Myuji said shuffling his feet.

"Ya?" She questioned

Malayne was so thankful for the progress her twin had made, she wanted him to be happy.

"Tomorrow they are coming to help, well _they _probably won't help but they will bring help. You should probably get some sleep, they will be here early." He said pushing her toward her room.

Malayne nodded her head and sleepily went into her room.

**Hauruhi: Saturday Morning:**

The guys got to my house at eight in the morning. Hani-senpai and Kyoya-senpai were asleep in the limo, the twins were harrassing Tamaki-senpai, quietly to not wake up the sleeping senpais. Finally Mori-senpai was watching the scenery change, he was quiet like always, which is always wonderful after dealing with Tamaki-senpai.

Tamaki scooted over to me, pouting about some nonsense, but when he got closer I stated feeling my heart wam, and no not in the way that I was looking at him with googly eyes because I was so in love with him. I looked at my chest where my heart would be and saw glowing radiating from the spot. I looked at the same spot on Tamaki and the place was glowing as well. I turned toward the window and smiled slightly, some part of me was happy that I have found my one and only.

When we arrived to the house I saw Myuji outside with his niece and nephew, playing with a ball. The house wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. They had a big gated yard, the house had windows that stretched from the ground to the ceiling. When we parked, the two kids hid behind Myuji who only chuckled in response.

"Don't worry, these are my friends from school. They came to help with the house. Everyone this is Morikuni and Mana," Myuji said softly as he pushed the twins forward.

The twins had apple red hair and bright blue eyes, Mana had curly hair that hung down to her shoulders and her brother had straight messy hair like his uncle. The twins slowly crept closer to us obviously terrified of new comers. I have never seen them, nor their mother but it was nice to put some faces to the names finally.

"Are they your brother and sister?" Tamaki-senpai asked as he sat on his hunches.

Myuji chuckled deeply, "no, no, no, they are my sister's kids."

"Do you have an older sister?" Tamaki-senpai asked

"No. They are my twin sister's children." He said as Morikuni waddled back over to his uncle.

The group behind me went silent, even Tamaki, which was surprising. Mana had made her way over to me and smiled cutely. I smiled back and sat on my hunches, mimicking Tamaki-senpai. The grin from Mana changed from cute to menacing in two seconds.

"Haruhi I-" Myuji started but was cut off as Mana took a flying leap at me.

I shut my eyes and waited for impact, but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a girl with long green and black hair, she was holding Mana by the ankle. She was smiling down at the child and poked her stomach. The girl was at least five foot six and obviously had a good handle on her kids. She had

This must be Malayne.

As she chided her daughter I saw a tongue ring, just life her brother. I didn't notice anything different about her, like her brother, not that it bothered me. She just didn't look like the type to get tattoos and piercings. Granted she did have a tongue ring, and who am I to judge who has what.

"Hello, you guys must be Myuji's friends." She said and smiled at us and finally looked at me fully, " I'm sorry about my daughter Mana, that is her new favorite thing to do." She held out her hand towards me and I graciously took it, " You must be Haruhi, it's nice to finally meet you."

I laughed and nodded.

"Well you guys should come in, I heard that you guys were helping...well not you but some help. Let's get you guys settled in while we wait." She said lightly.

She set her daughter down and grabbed hold of her hand, and soon after her son followed suit. Kyoya, who woke up at some point, caught up with her as she led us into the house and chatted about the police that they would be helping today. She led us into a room that was full of windows that over looked woods and a creek, it had a long table with ten swivel chairs.

"Now Ms. Tensko, can I ask you some questions?" Kyoya asked.

"I don't know, can you?" She asked with humour clear in her voice.

Kyoya-senpai rolled his but went on with questions, "How old are you?"

Malayne raised her eyebrows and looked at her brother, "I thought you said he was the smart one..? I mean you did tell them I was your twin right?"

Kyoya-senpai cleared his throat, "I would appreciate you not talking over me."

"I am 18, the same as my twin, because you know, we were born at the same time." SHe said sarcastically, but smiled all the same.

Kyoya-senpai was obviously annoyed but ignored it.

"Hair colour, and I do mean non-dyed."

"Red."

"Height?"

"Five foot six."

Short simple questions that had sort simple answers, and then Kyoya-senpai got more in depth.

"Blood type?"

"O negative, I can universally donate, but most have the same blood type if I need a transfusion." She said a matter of factly.

"Any distinct markings?" Kyoya-senpai asked

Malayne looked a little weary but still answered, "Well I have a birthmark on my ass, my tongue is pierced as well as my septum, and I have ten tattoos."

Kyoya-senpai nodded and continue writing in his black notebook. Soon the doorbell rang and Malayne went to answer the door, nothing was heard until she walked back in the room looking extremely pale as about 30 officers walked in behind her.

"This better be the help, or so help me if you got in trouble Myuji I am not paying for anything."


End file.
